Little Rookie Soldier Tachibana Makoto x Reader
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: One must simply be patient to get what he wants. Patient as in, fight to reach the goal, but don't forget that sometimes you need a help! Tachibana Makoto x Reader. A Tachibana Makoto Baby Daddy fic. T for safety.


Little Rookie Soldier-Tachibana Makoto x Reader Baby Daddy

For your information:

(Name): your name

(h/c): your hair colour

(h/l): your hair length

(e/c): your eye colour

(s/t): your skin tone

Happy reading!

* * *

Tiny hands padded down the tatami floor of the living room, chartreuse irises gazed straight to the hands that were in front of the infant by a few steps.

"Come on, Azuka! Come to mama!" the infant mother- known as Tachibana (y/n)- encouraged him.

"Ah! Ah!" responding whatever the (e/c) eyed woman said, Azuka crawled a bit faster to reach the warm, loving arms that always held her through her still short time in the world.

Alas, she had reached her mother warm embrace.

"Good job, baby~", the words couldn't compare to the warm, moist lips that settled on her chubby, soft as satin cheek. And of course, being held with the softest hands in the world was the best prize she always got. Azuka squealed in delight as her mother showered her face with little kisses. Her squeal became a laugh when she heard the front door being opened.

"Yaaaay~ Daddy's home~ Let's go see him, Azuka!"

She hurriedly walked to the front door, and there he was.

His olive hair was damp, the white with blue stripes jacket covering his bare chiselled chest. He worn a black training pants, a tired smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Welcome home, Mako-chan!" even when she were married him, (Name) still called him by his childhood nickname.

"Hi there..." he answered tiredly.

Azuka flailed her hands and made cute noises to show (Name) that she wanted to be with Makoto.

But, Makoto just waved his hand at (Name) and Azuka. He went straight to the second floor, presumably to their shared bedroom.

"Hmmm... Maybe it's been another tiring day for him..."

"Ah! Ah!", now Azuka arms were flailing towards the wood floor of the hall.

"Eh? You want to crawl again?", (Name) inquired.

"Aaaah! Ah!"

"Okay then..."

(Name) carefully put her down, and she quickly stood on her fours. She attempted to crawl faster, but since she only succeed to crawl perfectly just before her father returned, Azuka had to move slowly or else she would fall.

And the fall hurt, that was for sure on her little mind.

So, as wise people would say, slowly but surely. Yes, surely Azuka would reach her father and get what she wanted.

(Name) followed the infant who had her father's eyes, to make sure she didn't get hurt in the process to get to Azuka.

"It looks like a start of the Azuka and Makoto's bonding~ How cute~", she giggle silently as she watched her first born crawling diligently towards their bedroom.

Then, Azuka stopped. She sat down with her gaze on the high almighty stairs. Usually, she always rode safely on her mother's arms. It could be easy to ask (Name) to pick her up and undoubtfully (Name) would happily answer the plea of her daughter.

But not today!

Azuka, our little rookie soldier, would ascend the stairs with her new-found ability to crawl!

Still in the sitting position, she put her hand on the surface of the first step. She tried to pull herself up, but her body didn't budge.

She tried again for the second time!

But...her body didn't even move an inch.

She tried again for the third time!

She failed yet again.

(Name) who had been watching her since the start, wanted to help her baby so bad. But she felt like her daughter was determined to do it alone, so she let her be for a while.

She tried again, and again, and again.

But not avail.

She began to cry in frustration. In this state, she would never reached her father.

(Name) couldn't hold it much longer. She scooped her baby girl into her embrace.

"Hush hush now baby... Let mommy help you to reach daddy, okay?"

Hmmm... I guessed that our little rookie soldier had not reached the stage to be able to walk through the stairs.

With ease, (Name) ascend the stairs, Azuka securely on her arms.

So, with mother's help, Azuka successfully climbed the flight of stairs!

When (Name) arrived on the second floor, Azuka began to flail her hands. She let out tiny whimpers as her forest green eyes stared to (Name)'s (e/c) orbs.

"Why don't I just take you to him?"

"Aaaaah! Ah ah ah!", she began to pat (Name)'s arm, signalling her to put Azuka's body to the floor.

"Sigh...alright. There you go...", she put Azuka back to the floor and she immediately crawled to Makoto and (Name)'s bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar, so Azuka sat facing it and hit the door with all of her strength.

Yes! The door opened wider!

Once again, she hit the door with more strength!

"Aah!"

The door was now wide enough for Azuka to crawl inside.

And our little rookie soldier marched into her parent's room.

The march was stopped as her chartreuse orbs caught the sight of a white gas seeping through the thin space under the bathroom's door. Azuka made her way to the bathroom and once she arrived in front of the door, she sat there. She curiously watched the steam that seeping through.

(Name) peeked from the bedroom's door, to see that her baby was sitting with the bathroom door before her. She often tried to catch the steam, but the white mist always slipped through her tiny fingers.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, revealing Makoto in his pyjamas that consisted of a plain t-shirt and dark blue pants. He was drying his hair with a towel when his gentle, fatherly gaze met his daughter's curious eyes.

"Owaaaaa..."

Azuka rose her arms in attempt to signalling what she wanted from her beloved father.

Makoto smiled at her. He then crouched to pick his baby up and kissed her head softly.

"Oh my God...it's so cute, I might die~", (Name) said inside her mind as a wide smile etched on her face.

Azuka laughed and snuggled deeper to the embrace of the warm, loving hands that would always ready to keep the nightmares away.

Makoto placed his right hand on the baby's small head and gently brushed the (h/c) locks, the same one that his beautiful (Name) had. He began to softly hum a song. Azuka cooed cutely, as she enjoyed the fingertips brushing against her head and the soft tune that her father hummed for her.

(Name) watched from the bedroom door as the bonding was displayed before her very eyes. She smiled softly as the sight and then she decided to not disturb their bonding time. (Name) started to walk away when a voice made her stop on her tracks.

"Where are you going, (Name)?"

She turned her head to face them, only to find that Makoto was already closing the gap between them. His stride was long enough to reach his wife in no time.

Azuka, who was still cradled on Makoto's arms, realize the presence of the woman who gave birth to her. Her right arm reached for her, yearning for another familiar warmness to embrace her body, Tachibana Azuka's body.

"Aaah..."

Her smile only got wider when she heard her cute, baby voice calling for her, for her mother. She warped her left hand on the baby's stretched hand and Makoto pulled her into a group hug.

"Our perfect little family...", she whispered quietly to Makoto as Azuka began to doze off.

The respond that she got was a kiss in her forehead. The warmness of his lips surged to every inch of her body. She rose her face up, only to see that the tiredness had disappeared from his smile.

The smile that he always gave her since the first time they met, well, he gave it again.

Soft, glowing, and full of love.

As our little rookie soldier fell into the land of dreams, two lips landed upon each other and the curtains of their eyes fell slowly to feel the very moment.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand it's done. The third story of Little Rookie Soldier series!

Mako-chan is my favorite character in Free!

He's a perfect husband material for me~ X333

Just tell me if there's grammatical error! Constructive critics are welcomed!

Read and Review!


End file.
